


479. We got audio

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [1]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Will Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richie Tozier, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Time, High School, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Mike Wheeler, Over Clothes Stimulation, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Top Will Byers, TransOmega Richie Tozier, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: "Richie," Max said, volume low, but voice gruff, "You're a beta, right?"Swallowing thickly, Richie gave a minute nod. "Far as I know...""Good. Get Mike the fuck outta here."





	479. We got audio

**Author's Note:**

> Remember if you'd like to get updates for this series, you'll want to subscribe from [this page](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033368).

They were in homeroom when it hit. All the alphas in the room perked up at once, pausing with their pencils hovering over papers, or yo-yos dropping to linoleum flooring. Max, who'd been chewing her gum steadily, held her jaw open, and looked to Mike immediately, nostrils flaring. "Mike?" she said cautiously, quietly, from where she'd been sitting atop her desk, facing both he and Richie at the same time.

Eyebrows crawling up his face, Mike glanced down to where his stomach began clutching in on itself, a warmth pooling in his depths and churning over like a storm-ridden sea. "What?" Richie asked, glancing between Mike and Max. He attempted a sniff at the air, but could barely gather any data, not noticing various omegas also turning eyes in their direction. "What's happening?" he asked again, at the looming silence.

"Richie," Max said, volume low, but voice gruff, "You're a beta, right?"

Swallowing thickly, Richie gave a minute nod. "Far as I know..."

"Good. Get Mike the fuck outta here."

Oh. Shit.

When Richie took another look at Mike, he noticed that his chest was heaving, hands drawn over his stomach, like someone clutching their belly after receiving a bullet, and feeling blood spill warm out over their clothes. Richie cleared his throat, dropped his pencil to the desk, and grabbed his half-unzipped backpack, before pulling Mike from his chair by the shoulder, and out the classroom door, which he slammed shut with his foot. Max would have to collect what they left behind and explain their absence to the missing homeroom teacher when they returned.

There'd been talk, before, of separating classes by alpha, and omega. Keep them separated, with the betas evening everything out. Several complaints had emerged regarding the reinforcement of bad behavior. That people had to learn how to control themselves for the sake of others, and not be taught things like, 'Oh you couldn't help it. If only we'd separated you, you wouldn't have done anything wrong...' Plus, given the fact that ultrasounds were not required, the fact that people presented at different times, there was no way to truly keep things neat and tidy within the schools. So the classes remained mixed.

The halls were empty, thankfully. Gray and bland apart from the end of the halls where windows let in a blinding white light from outside.

Alone, now, no other scents inter-mingled, Richie picked up the faintest scent. Sweet and a little sharp at the same time. Fuck... "Mike? How ya doin'?" Richie asked, arm still tight around Mike's shoulder where he curved forward, his arms protectively crossed over his middle. Mike tried to snort at the ridiculous question - clearly unwell - but it turned into a grunt of pain before he could manage. "That good, huh?" Richie asked, squeezing his shoulder, with a small frown on his face.

Getting him out to the car was relatively slow-going. Part of Richie wondered if Mike wasn't _trying_ to stick around where there were alphas. As dangerous as it had the potential to be. His insides were probably begging for it. Richie held him as tightly to his side as he could, however, while simultaneously digging through his bag for his keys, and looking across the parking lot for his junked up car. Burnt orange (rusted) with gray primer patches. Hell if he ever knew where he was gonna find an open spot in the lot, and sometimes it took him fifteen minutes or more to locate the damn thing when he was ready to go home.

"Just breathe, Micallo; we'll get you to your house where you can just sleep it off, okay?" Richie said, finally locating his nest of key-chains, and forced the key into the door's lock. Mike had begun shaking against him halfway across the asphalt. Now he looked white as a sheet, and about two seconds from puking his guts up. "Shit..." Richie whispered, something turning, spiking up within his own stomach. The pain must've been unreal.

He pushed the passenger seat forward, carefully wrestling Mike down into the back seat so he could lay down, fetal, his middle encircled by his own arms, holding back the monster within. "Wha-what d'you need, Mikey? You need some fuckin' soup or? A heating pad? You got a heating pad at home?" Fight Heat with heat? That was a thing, right?

Groaning, eyebrows stitched together, and eyes screwed shut, Mike gasped out, "Will. Get me Will."

Richie's throat went somewhat dry at the request, his chest aching slightly as he studied Mike closely, from behind his glasses. Then slowly, slowly he started shaking his head, gripping his car tightly as he hovered there. "Mike," he breathed, sorry, "I can't. Buddy you... there's no way you can consent to this right now. You know Will can't." Richie knew he wanted an alpha. Of _course_ he did, but for too many reasons that added up to desperation rather than actual want.

Despite the radiating, growing pain, however, Mike managed to bite out at Richie, "I'd trust him with my fucking life any other time! How is this any different?"

Richie's mouth turned down, and he licked out at his lower lip before rolling his eyes at himself, and throwing his bag onto the floor at the front of the car. "Keep the fucking doors _locked_ ," Richie warned, slamming the lock in place before hurling the door closed. Not that he expected any alphas had caught enough of Mike's scent to follow them out, but... Richie was slightly more worried Mike would go looking for one himself.

On chicken legs, he ran full-speed back into the school, to Will's classroom, falling palm to door, and other palm to chest, breathing harshly before finding the handle along the mustard yellow door. Pushing down, Richie tipped himself inward on his toes, grasping at the door frame as he looked for Will.

When he found him, for just a brief moment, Richie's chest loosened and a smile nearly pulled up at the corners of his mouth. But then he blinked, and Will turned to look at the door other students had honed in on. He jerked his head back toward the hall, once their eyes connected, and Will bit into his lip, then grabbed his things from his desk, shoved them into his book bag, and gave his teacher an apologetic look before pushing passed Richie and into the hall.

The door closed, and Richie moving down the hall once more, Will trailed after him, face drawn tight. "Baby? What's wrong...?"

Neck tight, Richie itched to look back, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control his expression enough to remain as level-headed as he wanted to be. "It's Mike."

Will's shoe squeaked against the fake tiling, when he stopped abruptly, squeezing at his shoulder strap, eyes immediately hardening. "What? What -"

Richie's shoulders went taut at the reaction, but he kept moving forward, knowing Will could easily catch up. "He's fine. ...Sort of. But he just - hit his first Heat," Richie explained, words coming out more rigid, more bitter than he'd meant them too.

"Oh?" Will asked, somewhat breathy, picking up his pace again and falling in line with Richie, purposefully bumping the length of his closest arm into the back of Richie's, fingers tipped to caress the lines of Richie's palms upon the brief contact. Richie's mouth didn't know what to do. Smile, or grimace. "But... why are you - he shouldn't be around an alpha right now. You're not taking me to him, are you?"

The question was asked as Richie slammed his hands into the bar, forcing the door open to the outside world once more, picking up his pace even more until it was almost a jog. Tempted to run straight to his car and just let the pheromones take over, themselves. "He wants you," Richie said, voice projecting out ahead of them both, even as Will grabbed at his hand trying to slow him down. "He needs you," Richie corrected, then, squeezing back at Will's hand, finally turning to look at him, eyes coal - jagged and somehow warm at the same time.

"Wait..." Will said, stopping them a few feet from the car. And _fuck_ he could smell it... Strong and needy. Will could feel his body reacting despite himself. And he pulled Richie's front to his chest, as a barrier, but also to get him close enough to whisper too, voice seemingly caught in his throat as his body worked over the instincts driving him to climb into Richie's car.

Richie fell into his hold, immediately holding Will just as close, one hand lifting to pet into Will's hair, while the other curled into the fabric of his back pack.

"What are you talking about Richie? He can't _have_ me. _You_ have me," Will reminded him, voice urgent. Edging on guilty. Richie tipped his head into Will's temple gently, breathing him in before letting his eyes fall closed.

"It's okay... he. You know. His Heat hit kinda late, and I think it's really. It's really bad." Seventeen was old for an omega to find out they were, in fact, an omega. Heat usually hit around twelve, thirteen. Maybe even earlier. "Don't worry. I have a condom you can use and... it'll be fine. He needs you."

Will's head brushed against Richie's as he shook his head, tightening his hold. "What the fuck are you talking about? How is that okay? And why do you -" For just a second, a humiliating second, Will felt jealousy warping through him. Why the hell did Richie have contraception anyway? They'd never even done anything together. But Will knew that, at the very least, he'd never smelled another alpha on Richie. And duh, of course he trusted him but at the same time, then why...? "I'm not rutting with Mike, Richie."

"Babe..." Richie said softly, before flinching when he realized he could hear Mike kicking at the inside of his car. Fucked up over his pain, and beyond being able to tame it. "I want you to take care of him. He's hurting. And he wants you and -"

"I _can't_ ," Will said, pulling Richie's face back, two-handed to look him in the eyes. "You don't get it Richie. I - it wouldn't be just. Taking care of him." Then his eyes spilled over, beyond Richie's shoulders, looking worried and tinged with sadness, deep regret, Mike's way.

Richie huffed out a hot breath of trepidation, then said, thick and low. Sincere, even though it hurt a little to do... "Will. I know you love him. He - clearly loves you, too. I'm okay with it. Besides, it'll totally be hot," Richie said, voice turning into a terse laugh. "And you love _me_ , right?"

And boy did that question pull Will's eyes back to him, face falling as Will pushed a bruising kiss onto Richie's lips before practically gasping out, "Of course I do, baby!" 

Although still hooded, with a mixture of jealousy and emotional exhaustion, Richie's eyes brightened slightly, an eyebrow arching. His mouth turned up, and on wry laugh, Richie said, "I _know_. So make him feel better. And, I mean, I offered to take the guy to the zoo for a nice day out of school. Can you believe his ungrateful ass wasn't interested? He'd rather have you." With a thumb at the corner of Will's mouth, Richie added, "I love you, too. So it's gonna be okay. Okay?" Admittedly, his 'okay?' was stretched a little thin, a little desperate. A little unsure.

Hand falling away as Will took Richie's face, thumbs along prominent cheekbones, beneath the rim of his glasses, Richie let Will study his eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

His heart was racing, but he forced himself to nod. "Guess I kinda have a soft spot for him, or something," Richie said, rushed and breathy. It was true, albeit something he'd never thought to look into.

He loved messing with Mike, even more than the next guy. Loved watching his face turn from annoyed to almost unbearably fond. Liked stealing his chocolate milk only to replace it with half a chocolate muffin, only to end up splitting the milk between them with grins on their faces. As Richie rubbed shoulders against Will and Lucas cracked them up from the other side of the table, Max's hand drawing pictures along the back of his head while she chewed on a sour apple. Or picking sides between Mike and Bill when they got into their weird we're-not-alphas-but-we're-still-leaders debates over what to do over the weekend, just to watch one or the other of them squirm, until he 'changed' his mind, to keep the other on their toes.

Richie even liked the way Will would get caught up in Mike, sometimes. The way he'd look at him, eyes all bright and focused, face soft even with a grin stretched wide across it. The way he blushed... was pretty.

As weird as it was, Will's and Mike's feelings for each other weren't what caused the jealousy that he found turning his stomach inside out today.

"He wouldn't have asked if he knew about us. You know that, right?" Will asked, eyes digging into Richie, trying to make certain he knew that Mike would never hurt him on purpose. Never do something so selfish as... Will felt his throat close slightly, and felt himself blink for the first time in what felt like a decade. Was he seriously considering this? But then Mike kicked at the car again, and Will's alpha ears could hear a sob come out from deep within Mike's chest. And yes. Yes, he was considering this. "I've never even -"

"You'll be great," Richie said, instantly cutting off the self-doubt narrative. "Instincts," he reiterated, tapping at the side of Will's head as he pulled him closer to the car, shoving the key back in. Then Will could hear him, more softly, from where his feet were stuck on the blacktop, say, "I know Mikey... I got him for ya, babe. You're gonna feel better real soon. Okay?"

Then Will's reflexes were helping him catch a condom Richie threw him from his glove box. Will's eyes glanced across Richie's terse smile that said he didn't know if Will would be able to withstand it. Could make himself torture Mike long enough to make it to the house. If Mike's cries wouldn't drive him to throw all common decency out the window. The sight of Mike's slick darkening his pants, and the up-close pheromones threatening to make Will greedy for it. Enough to wrestle Mike's pants off of him right there in Richie's banged up Camaro, and put an ease to Mike's pain...

"Will?" It was the weakest Mike had ever sounded. The sound of it placed Will's heart in a vice-grip, and fist clenching around the foil in his hand. Alpha-Magnum... he could hear Richie's jokes now. 'You might _be_ an alpha, but you aren't the only one who'd need an alpha-sized condom in this relationship.' "Richie?" Mike asked. Begged, when Will didn't respond, didn't magically appear over the top of him and press healing hands to his chest, healing teeth to his neck.

Eyebrow quirked, Richie turned a _look_ at Will. Thought clear on his face: _What the fuck are you doing? Get in here and _be_ with him._ Will didn't know, in that moment, if it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved Richie.

Finally kicked into motion, Will placed a warm palm over the back of Richie's neck. Although he was a beta, and it would be much more dull than with an omega, he tried to send out a pulse of calm gratitude, before climbing into the seat, avoiding kneeing Mike, in the process of straddling his narrow hips, pack slipping to the floor. Foil still in hand, he pulled Mike's face up. Asking him to open his watery, beautiful eyes. Reassure himself Will was there now. Ready to be there for him. His tear-streaked face was red, eyes surely blurred by the moisture gathered at his waterline. "I'm so sorry, Mike..." Will said, voice hushing Mike's cries, as he pet the side of Mike's head. Vaguely aware that Richie was climbing into his seat up front and pulling out of the parking lot, only slightly jarring them in the small space that was his backseat.

"I _can't_ , Will..." was Mike's reply. Fucking broke Will's heart to hear. Richie's too. Enough so that he found himself driving with one hand on the steering wheel while the other reached back to find Mike's closest hand, thumbing over it in gentling strokes.

"Yes you can, Mike. I know. It's hard. Richie's gonna get us home as fast as possible. You'll see," Will said, tone gentle but sure.

Richie _had_ intended to take Mike to his own home, but the truth was that Richie lived the closest to the high school, of the three of them. And while maybe his room wouldn't be Mike's ideal place to lose his virginity, neither was the back of Richie's car, which, by the way, was littered with empty chip bags and water bottles. At least Richie _occasionally_ cleaned his room, and his sheets got washed semi-regularly. For reasons Mike didn't need to know.

Honestly, the close distance was the only reason Richie'd even been allowed to get his license. And while he didn't speed the _whole_ way there, he may as well have. But at least Will'd been able to distract Mike enough to keep it in his pants. Gentle palm over the crotch of Mike's jeans, kisses muting his cries, and knees cradling his hips, steadying him as he humped messily up into Will's touch as if it'd actually calm the tides warring within.

Just as Richie was climbing out his open door, and slamming his seat forward to let them out, Mike's head cocked back, neck and back arching, and mouth dropping open on a wrecked cry that made Richie flush with want so hot it surprised even him. "Jesus," Richie heard himself say, distant, spine tingling.

"I -" Will started, voice shaky as he ran his hand up Mike's side.

"You did good," Richie breathed out. At least if Mike was cumming, he wasn't _engulfed_ in pain. "C'mon. House." Richie took Will's hands, pulling him out, and then started working to pull Mike out as well, his chest heaving and eyes looking tired. Just as his feet hit the cement, he curled into Richie's chest, another wave of cramps hitting.

" _Richie_ ," Mike begged, gasping into his neck as Richie pet at his back and began guiding him into the house, letting Will close the car up and take his keys to the front door, ahead of them.

"You're fuckin' hot when you cum, Mike, y'know that?" Richie asked, voice careful, even as he tried to break through Mike's pain to something else. Anything else. Will gaped at the comment, from where he stood in the doorway. "What?" Richie asked, curled over Mike protectively as he helped toe Mike's shoes off, then his own before moving around to the stairs leading to his basement bedroom. "He totally is," Richie finished, to Will. Then to Mike, added, "Will thinks so too, he's just being shy..."

" _Ugh, shut up_..." Mike whined, pressing the arch of his nose closer to Richie's neck, nuzzling at him until Richie's heart felt like it was gonna burst. Maybe he _should_ have looked into why he had a soft spot for Mike-fucking-Wheeler, after all.

He didn't miss the look of awed amusement on his boyfriend's face as he walked Mike around the corner. Like Will couldn't fucking believe the kinds of jokes that Richie was making. At a time like this. In this situation. Like he was so fucking lucky that Richie _was_. That warmed his heart even more, and Jesus with the stress of everything on top of it, Richie thought he might have a heart attack and die at some point today. Luckily, he didn't plan on sticking around once he got Mike to his bed. Will could take care of everything from there... Richie was confident in that much. Boy, the others should've seen the way Will kissed when they were alone, and pent-up...

That being said, Richie didn't expect the _look_ he found on Will's face after Mike _was_ spread out on the bed, his hands working his own shirt up over his head, sweat pooled in the little indentations where muscle was meant to be, if Mike weren't so damn lean and allergic to exercise.

There it was. Will had been amazingly controlled back in the car. But Mike's shirt off, cum still slick on his belly, exposed, sweat hitting the air rather than cotton - that had been his limit, Richie guessed. _Fuck_. Richie'd only seen that look in porn. Obviously. It wasn't like alphas in rut just walked around. They got that look while hunched over the arched back of their omegas while they bred them with aggressive urgency, like it was the only reason they were placed on this god-forsaken earth. To bring more souls into it. To continue the cycle, Richie guessed.

His tongue was thick in his mouth, threatening to cut off his air. And yes, okay, so maybe for just a second jealousy licked back up at him, thorny and wrong. Because Will's eyes, full of fire, a hunger like Richie didn't even know Will was capable of... They were zeroed in on Mike and maybe. Maybe nothing else existed.

Before Richie could do anything stupid, he lurched away from the bed, an attempt to head out and maybe not return for a whole month, until their intermingled scents left his room and the pounding, cycling _not-an-omega_ thoughts left his broken fucking brain.

But then a hand latched onto his, jerkily pulling him back to the side of the bed. And for a moment, there was a peace that washed over him. He turned wide, imploring eyes on Mike, askance and ... he didn't know what. Hopeful? Of what? " _Stay_ ," Mike keened. Holding Richie's attention even as Will launched himself onto the bed and began ripping Mike's pants from his hips, down his legs and over the side of the bed before practically destroying his own damn clothes. A quiet voice in the back of Richie's head screamed at him to be careful, watch for that stupid fucking fantasy-based purchase of a condom to be rolled ont -

"Oh, fuck," Richie said, helplessly, going light-headed as he caught sight of Will naked for the first time. And hard as anything he ever could have imagined. Gorgeous and. Definitely bigger than Richie. Jokes were all they'd been on Richie's side, he realized, mouth watering and going still. But then Mike pulled his hand back, grabbing his pained stomach as his legs curled in on themselves, wracked with pain again.

Richie watched Will blink. Mike's discomfort breaking through, and he sucked in a deep breath that looked like it hurt. Proud, Richie watched as Will remembered himself, and scurried hands searched out the condom he'd tossed there before undressing. He rolled it on, hushing Mike shakily. "I got you baby boy, you're okay... I'll take care of you, Mike. I promise. I promise..."

Nodding, Richie sat down beside Mike, pulling his head to the crux of his hip, so that he could pet sweat-slick hair back from his forehead, and smooth a thumb over his strained brow.

He tried not to flinch, show any discomfort whatsoever, when Will gently, but forcefully spread Mike's legs apart and said, "Ready? _God_... You look ready. Gorgeous omega... all wet for me." And Richie could appreciate how fucking glorious that was, he could. But it still stung a part of him for reasons he still wasn't fully ready to accept.

"Mikey," Richie said softly, petting his hair again. "You gotta say yes, babe. If you want Will to take care of you."

"Yes. Yes, love you, _yes_..." Mike said, head tossing and turning along Richie's leg. Richie's heart ached for him in that moment. So desperate words were falling from his mouth he probably thought he'd never confess. "Please, _please_."

"Shhh... you're okay," Will said softly, running his fingers up Mike's thighs, where he'd slotted himself between them, until they hit Mike's protruding hip bones where they stuck out while his muscles contracted from deep within. Will looked up then, at Richie. Meeting his eyes for the first time since they'd entered the bedroom. Richie boiled hot with it, immediately wishing he could kiss Will, curl up in his lap, have Will hold him, reassure him of things that Will didn't even know he needed to hear.

He must've seen it, somehow, in Richie's eyes, because his eyes softened. "Love you so much," he breathed out, like a thought that'd gotten caught behind a wall, and finally drilled its way to freedom. Richie swallowed, and nodded, eyes stuck open, hand stilling in Mike's hair until Will licked out at his lower lip, and then gently asked for an extra pillow to place beneath Mike's hips.

Providing a pillow from the other side of Mike, Richie felt an almost electric heat when Will's hand briefly brushed against his, as he took the pillow. Once placed beneath Mike's hips, Will's attention returned to him again, fully. Using his strength, he got one arm beneath Mike's back and lifted him slightly, before angling two fingers, sliding them easily inside Mike's heat. Will's eyes closed, chest heaving on a breath of realization. Cock aching and a need filling him out again, trying to turn him rut-crazy.

It was just a precaution, more than anything. Mike took his fingers almost too easily. Barely reacted apart from when Richie could tell Will found his prostate with two pads of his fingertips and pressed upward. Mike's hips hitched up, cock leaking more precum into the dried cum on his stomach. Pretty, ruddy head practically glowing in Mike's Heat. For just a moment, a wild thought appeared in Richie's head, wanting to suck Mike down, taste him. See how sweet he was from all the hormones.

But then he shook his head, realizing he hadn't even gotten to do that with Will and... while Mike was clearly worming himself more and more into Richie's head, his heart, he wasn't ready to - he wanted Will. First. Just. To know? Somehow... That something of Will's first had happened with him, maybe...

It didn't make sense. But it didn't have to either.

So Richie took to running a hand over Mike's chest, thumbs drawing slow circles over his nipples, tracing the lines of his pecks and non-existent abs, while Will finally lined his cock up, and began a slow first thrust in. He watched, feeling something like gratitude blooming in his chest, as the tension fell from Mike's face. Pain replaced by a need being fulfilled, something natural taking course between their two bodies.

Then looked up to see Will swallowing thickly as he gently caressed Mike's hips again. "Mike..." he breathed out, awe in his voice, "You feel amazing. God, you have no idea..."

It was Richie's turn to shush Mike, as a broken little sob left his lips at the praise. Maybe, Richie realized for the first time, Mike was having his own doubts. Maybe... now that he realized he was an omega, he was wondering if he even knew how. Maybe he was wondering if he would be worthy to accept an alpha's knot. If he'd be any good for his first time. If even Will, his best friend in the whole world, would find him in some way lacking.

He didn't have long to feel bad for Mike though, to empathize with him, because then his jaw dropped and the bed began bowing as Will pulled out, and thrust back in. Finding a steady, but spine-bending rhythm as he held Mike's thighs up on top of his hips. Another flood of heat washed over Richie, his own cock hardening again in his jeans, probably for the long haul, this time.

Richie let his head fall back against his headboard, eyes closing for just a moment as he let himself imagine being in Mike's place. His hand slowly came back to life, and then he was stroking at the side of Mike's overheated scalp again.

Gratefully, Richie let the soft ache in his chest melt to a different kind of ache, as he reveled in the short little gasps and moans Will was pulling from Mike's body. Something Will clearly enjoyed as well, because soon he was growling out words like spitting fire, gentled only by the urgency of his thrusts, the underlying need. "You're so _pretty_ , Mike... God." And Richie kind of hated how hot he found it that Will almost sounded surprised. Like he and Richie both hadn't known he'd been in love with Mike since before their schools converged into one and it was Losers, Meet Party. Like Will hadn't been picturing this, jerking off to this very image, the idea of these sounds for so, so long.

And _fuck_. The words pulled Mike's blood to the surface of his chest, his neck, his face, cock twitching on his stomach. Making Richie's eyes go hazy behind his glasses as he realized how much he really _did_ want to taste Mike, knowing that his orgasm was being ripped from him by _Will_ without so much as touching his fucking dick. "Mike," Richie found himself breathing out.

Then Mike was lifting his hands and grasping Richie's wrists tight, and pulling one down his center, and Richie's tongue really did get caught in his throat then. As he choked out a frantic, " _Will_?" in a rush to ask for permission before Mike pushed him right through the chance.

"Yeah baby, help him," Will said, gruff, eyes locking with Richie again, and suddenly Will was thrusting harder, volcanic eyes burning Richie from inside out while Mike threw his head back and lost the ability to continue guiding Richie's hand. Richie just barely got his thumb on the leaking head of Mike's cock and then Mike was crying out, cum spilling warm over Richie's hand and breaking his locked gaze with Will as Richie's mouth dropped open.

"Fuck, Mikey..." Richie gasped, turning his hand over, looking at the mess there, beautiful and enticing.

Will had - somehow - enough wit left against the way Mike clenched around him, to smirk and say, "Go on, beautiful, don't waste it," when he saw Richie's tongue dart out from between his lips. Then he was fucking into Mike with abandon, eyes drawing tight as his knot began pumping against Mike's greedy hole, and Mike was crying from under him, 'please, please, knot me, please' as though his life depended upon it.

With one hand gripping Mike's again, a death grip as it were, Richie took in a deep breath, and bravely brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth. Giving the barest of licks. In some kind of trepidation, the origin of which he wasn't entirely sure. At the same time as Mike's sweet taste propelled Richie into latching onto his hand for more, he opened his eyes wide at the kicked-out moan leaving his boyfriend's chest, and Mike's shrill inhale, the knot clearly passing its threshold, and releasing his cum into the condom.

When Mike remembered himself, body happy with the knot, but brain ticking back to reality, he whined, full-body at the lack of cum painting his insides. And tears began forming at the corners of his eyes again, interrupting Richie's bliss as his heart ached on his behalf. Will, too, broke out from his orgasmic haze at the wreckage that was Mike realizing... he couldn't even pretend to be bred. Without being on birth control, not having known that he was an omega, Will didn't have any choice but to wear the condom...

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay..." Richie said, clean hand moving to slip his thumb into Mike's open mouth, give him something soothing to suck at as his body wound down.

Will's soft touches helped, too. Rubbing soft circles into Mike's ass cheeks, leaning forward to kiss his belly, licking warm and gentle stripes through Mike's cum. Soothing him with noises that were barely there as Mike pressed his forearm over his eyes and tried to keep from hyperventilating out his need. Blessedly, the satisfaction of the knot began to drain the tension from Mike's spine, body melting slowly into Richie's bed. Breaths evening out until he was malleable, and being handled onto his side by Will, forehead pressed to Will's collarbones as he pet down his back. "So good baby... such a good omega for me, took my knot so well, beautiful," Will told him, words ghosting across the crown of Mike's head, their hips, of course, locked together for the next hour or so as Will's knot faded.

Words that choked Richie up with want so deep that he realized at one point he'd stopped breathing. But when Mike reached behind him, and pulled Richie in close by his shirt, Richie felt a helpless smile curl along his lips, before he was compelled to press soft kisses all along the exposed side of Mike's face. "You did really well... I promise we'll get you birth control soon. I'm gonna run to the pharmacy right now, okay?" he asked, hand running down Mike's arm, as he glanced up from under his lashes to Will who was giving him a dopey smile, filling Richie up with warmth, replacing the toxicity that had threatened him before.

"Stay," Mike said, half-asleep in Will's chest, for the second time that day.

Richie's chest hurt with it, longed to stay right there and curl himself over Mike's back, hold him, get a hand wrapped up in Will's hair and kiss him sweetly over Mike's head, show him how proud he was of him for being such a good alpha, taking care of Mike. "I can't sweetheart... Your Heat's gonna hit again after the knot. Need to get you your medicine. I'll bring back some snacks and water too. And I promise. Next time I'll stay, okay?"

Mike huffed out a yes, that Richie wasn't sure he was conscious of, looking lulled to sleep, completely now.

Before he could climb up off the bed and do as he said, Will wrapped a hand around his nearest wrist. "Richie," he said, swallowing thickly. Suddenly his eyes were stung red with tears, and something between elation and panic pricked at his nerves, all over. "I love you so much... I just. You still - you still know that, right?"

Smile watery-wavy, Richie surged forward. He knocked noses with Will as he pressed a needy kiss to his mouth, until his lungs burned with the need to breathe. "I know. Love you, too. Might even love this geek a little," he said, bowing his chin to point at Mike. Eyes alight with the truth of it. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Will nodded, pressing his forehead to Richie's a brief moment before falling back down around Mike's sleeping form.

Richie was shaking all the way to the drug store, but at least it was mostly because he felt so fucking _lucky_...

**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos or unforgivable grammatical errors, please feel free to point them out. I'm tired and not very good at English anyway, even though I have no excuse for it. ;)
> 
> Title from LSD's "[Audio](https://azlyrics.be/paroles/lsd-audio-lyrics.html)".
> 
> Many thanks to [ss-georgiedenbrough](https://ss-georgiedenbrough.tumblr.com/) for discussing this 'verse with me beforehand, and to [michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://michael-hearteyes-wheeler.tumblr.com/) for checking if the first part of this felt IC.
> 
> [A resource.](http://theomegaverse.tumblr.com/rundown) [TRIGGER WARNING: SEVERE CONSENT ISSUES DISCUSSED]


End file.
